


Artwork for The Ones You Leave Behind by Taste_is_Sweet

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when I re-read a story, it haunts me. In this case, I read the very affecting "The Ones You Leave Behind" by Taste_is_Sweet for stargateficrec and needed to create something that would allow me to settle my brain again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for The Ones You Leave Behind by Taste_is_Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ones You Leave Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321670) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Sep. 18th, 2010

If you've been around my journal for a while, you might know I rarely work on an art piece for more than a day, although it might be a very long 16-hour day. 

This took me three days - searching for the images I wanted to use and then putting it all together - all 24 layers.

[The Making of....](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/437557.html) \- a Photoshop Elements tutorial


End file.
